


Guardian Angel

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, Fiki, Fili and Kili, M/M, kili x fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili tells Fili how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt to write something for this beautiful song :  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJbrc8nnQCo

“I love you.” Kili said simply before resting his face in his hands shamefully.   
He had done. He had cracked and told his brother what he had been hiding for what seemed like an eternity. 

***

He had realized it about three years before, in a split second when Fili had turned to him in the middle of their hunt, sun shining beautifully behind him; an easy smile on his face. And it hit Kili like a ton of bricks, he actually stumbled back a bit at that moment.   
Dwarves only loved once in their lives, and Kili had spent most of his life just waiting for the day when he met her... or him. He could never shake the feeling that love was close, he always felt it, always. And now he knew, it was because his one had been there since day one.  
“Uhh..” Kili stumbled again, limbs going slack, and he crashed to the ground, his eyes drifting closed, the last thing he saw was Fili rushing to catch him.  
Kili awoke to Fili’s relieved smile. After Kili had eaten and regained some of his strength, he remembered everything, and started to cry.   
“It’s okay Kili.. it’s okay.” Fili said soothingly and pulled his brother into him. From that moment, Kili swore he would never tell a soul, and he didn’t.  
Not until three years later, when Fili had burst.  
“For fuck sakes Kili!” Fili screamed, and Kili fell limp against the wall, he knew it was time.  
“For three fucking years you’ve been different!” Fili yelled, but relaxed when he saw the look on his brother’s face. Fili had tried calmly to get something out of his brother, and that never worked, so of course now he had tried a different approach.  
“Kili..” he said softer. “Please..” Fili fell to his knees, weak. It was so hard seeing his brother, his other half, in so much pain.   
“I... I can’t” Kili said, tears brimming his brown eyes.   
“God damn-” Fili started with the anger again, but Kili cut him off.  
“I love you.” He said, face falling into his hands.  
“I-I love you too, brother.” Fili said, confused.  
“No, Fili, I love you..” Kili’s voice faltered and he started to sob.  
“you're my true love, my whole heart..” Kili started to explain when his brother didn’t respond.  
“P-please don't throw that away.” more sobs.  
Kili heard Fili get up from the floor.  
“Please don't walk away....”  
When Kili looked up from his hands, his brother was gone.   
That night when Kili tried to talk about things, the other simply ignored him. Kili was dying inside.  
Later on, he awoke from his sleep by soft murmuring coming from down the hall. He crept out of bed to eavesdrop.  
“I will accept you two no matter what, you are my sons, I love you both; if you decide to be together or not.” Kili heard his mother say in her soothing voice.  
“I-I don’t know how to handle this...” Fili said, brokenly. And Kili covered his mouth and screamed silently, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He snuck back to the room he and his brother shared, slipped back into bed. He did not cry, for he knew there was no point.  
The next morning, Kili was gone. He had gone to work with his uncle, Thorin, as a part-time black smith.  
Kili didn’t see Fili for four years, but Fili had seen him. Even if Fili didn’t feel the same love as brother did, he still loved him more dearly than anything.  
Fili moved into a shop nearby to Thorin’s so he could keep watch on his younger brother.  
Fili found work and also found the time to make sure the other dwarf didn’t get in any serious trouble.  
Fili made sure his little brother was safe. 

****

Years later Thorin called both his nephews into a battle, not just a small battle, but a fierce, bloody, disastrous battle.  
The brothers had been told that the other was going to be there, but for their uncle’s sake, they both showed up.   
They did not see each other until it was too late.  
In the heat of battle, the brothers locked eyes, and that’s when Fili knew, he knew Kili had been right. They were each others one true love.   
Fili smiled at his brother, and Kili’s heart pounded, it seemed like just a small smile had set everything right again.   
They tried to make their way to each other so they could fight side by side. Kili shot arrows into the chests of several orcs and Fili chopped of heads until they were standing a mere meter from each other, grinning ear-to-ear despite the battle raging full on around them.  
“I lo-” Fili shouted, but then he saw his brother’s face contort with confusion, and he spit blood. “No... NO!” Fili screamed as he caught Kili, mid-fall.  
“It’s nice to see you again,” Kili tried laughing, making the air light, but Fili wasn’t having it, he needed to say something now, before... before... the thought was to terrible to finish.  
“Kili, I’m so sorry, I should’ve.. I should...” Fili stammered, his brother was dying in his arms. His brother who he just realized was his one, his Kili, was dying.  
“I love you, oh gods, I love you.” Fili smiled through his tears, and Kili smiled too.   
Fili leaned down and kissed his brother, tasting blood but not caring.  
“I should’ve realized it sooner...” he said, pulling away from the kiss, letting his brother breathe.  
“Shhh,” Kili whispered. “You know now, and I’m happy..” and with the last of his strength, he pulled his beloved to him once more, locking their lips together again.   
“I love you,” Fili whispered against the other’s lips. “I love you,” he said louder when he got no response.  
He pulled back and saw that the life had left his brother’s eyes. Not believing it, he shook him, and yelled over and over that he loved him.  
He pulled his brother’s lifeless body to him tightly and screamed, and cried, and cursed.   
This whole time Thorin and a few other’s had been standing around the two brothers, guarding their love, tears in all of their eyes as they killed off the enemies around them.

*****

 

Kili takes care of his brother from wherever it is that he went when he died. He supposes it’s heaven, but he doesn’t know.   
All he does know is that he can take care of Fili from here, and that is all that matters.  
Kili knows now that Fili had protected him for four years, and now he is repaying the favour, and doing a good job.  
Fili works with his uncle in the shop, he is starting to laugh and smile more every day. Sometimes things will happen with Fili and Thorin, things to just pass the time, rid of the loneliness if only for a few minutes.  
It always ends with them holding each other close and weeping. Weeping for Kili, mostly, and how unfair life really is.  
But all in all, Fili lives a full and happy life, Kili likes to think because of his watchful eye, and a those little nudges here and there.  
Years pass, and Fili dies peacefully, in his sleep, and right there to guide him, smiling brightly, is Kili, his guardian angel. 

*******

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

 

 


End file.
